


Bite

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're an evil doppelgänger, or being possessed by a vengeful ghost, or, or, or temporarily *insane,*" Merton gasps, "I'll never forgive you, Tommy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle, with the prompt "bite."

The thing is, Merton's not big on pain. He's had more than his fair share of it, what with all the bullies and monsters that tend to gravitate towards him. Pain is terror, and close calls with death, and--above all--_humiliation_.

Tommy isn't wolfed-out, but his teeth are still sharp; he's _nipping_ at Merton's throat, where Merton's pulse is beating hard and fast. Merton whines, shocked and aroused, and he's about to plumb previously undiscovered depths of humiliation--his legs are shaking, and he's hard, really, really hard, and he's going to come before Tommy even touches his dick.

_Tommy_ is going to _touch_ Merton.

"If you're an evil doppelgänger, or being possessed by a vengeful ghost, or, or, or temporarily _insane,_" Merton gasps, "I'll never forgive you, Tommy."

Tommy is laughing, and Merton doesn't even care that Tommy is laughing at _him_, because Tommy is tugging at the zipper of Merton's pants. Which Merton hasn't come all over (yet)--something he's distantly grateful for, because they are _hell_ to wash on the best of days, and oh god, oh god, Tommy's hand is warm, and slightly calloused, and wrapped around Merton's dick.

Tommy's shoulders are broad and solid beneath Merton's hands. Merton clings to them, panting, and shaking, and grinding his hips into Tommy with needy desperation that he'll be embarrassed to remember later--much, much _later._

Tommy's eyes darken, golden brown. Merton can't keep his eyes open--not if he wants to stand at the same time. His eyes slide shut, the vision of Tommy's intense expression burned onto the inside of Merton's eyelids. Tommy doesn't have much of a technique, he's holding Merton at an awkward angle, and he's holding on a little bit too tight--but none of it matters, because it's _Tommy_, and he wants _Merton._

No one has ever wanted Merton, before Tommy.

Merton's head rolls back, and Tommy's mouth is at his pulse again. Merton doesn't flinch when Tommy bites him.

He whimpers, and comes.


End file.
